Little Red Riding Hood
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: Mori and Honey are always late to the Host Club because of an unknown person he always spars with in kendo. No one knows anything about this person only that they go by the name Higurashi-san and always wears a ragged beat up red cloak that makes one wonders about this mysterious little red riding hood. Just hope that she doesn't get caught by any wolves :P. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck signaling that an hour has passed and still the wild and loli type haven't appeared. Kyoya Ootori was not pleased.

Revenue was declining.

"!"

A blur of brown passed his line of vision; catching his attention. Haruhi was running away again from a crazed Tamaki who wanted her in his arms sprouting nothing but his stupid delusional fantasies.

The twins took it to themselves to intervene by each resting against her shoulders enraging the "King." Tamaki was ready to protest but the twin's smirk made him quiver. They both gave their King a disapproving stare then whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"Me thinks-" Kaoru

"Tono is"- Hikaru

**"****A PERV!"** they both flatly stated.

Tamaki stared at the twins shocked from the actualization while Haruhi glared at him sending him into his emo corner to sulk.

Although she just experienced the daily routine of the Host Club, there was something off about today.

"….." She pondered in thought until…"Ah!" Coming to her conclusion all of the hosts looked at her.

"Where's Mori and Honey-sempai?"

"!"

Kyoya's pen snapped into two. Unknown to Haruhi she did not know how much her question aggravated the bespeckled host.

Cautiously everyone took three steps back while the Shadow King did the math of how much money they were losing from the two missing hosts, Tamaki's extravagant spending of "pleasing the princesses," and the cost of a new pen…


	2. Chapter 2

**All of these chapters will be short chapter so they'll be basically told as drabbles. Thanks to all the people have reviewed so far :3**

* * *

With a snap all of the host club members came into attention. Their King got out his drawing board while he feverously made strokes here and there on the white canvas. With a satisfied smile, "There~" he exclaimed.

"Investigate the lateness of Mori and Honey-sempai so an angered Kyoya will be no more!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his idiocy. The name spared no signs of thought in it. The twins ignored him and went back to idle chatter with their "toy" to bring amusement to themselves by upsetting Tamaki while annoying Haruhi while Kyoya was busy writing in his notebook.

"Um…" An unsure sotto voce spoke. It was one of their guests who could be recognized as being a regular of Mori's, Megumi Watanabe, a frail soft-spoken timid girl who was a customer of Haruhi's at the moment.

Haruhi gave the girl a soft heartened smile in attempt to encourage the girl to continue on.

With so much eyes on her she started to stutter. "M-mmori a-aanddd Honeyyy-sempai." She took a deep breath to clear her nerves. Instead of stuttering her words she rushed them a bit. "They'rebothlateduetoMori-sempaihavingakendomatchthathisfatherwantedhimtopartakein."

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled earning her a blush from the girl.

"Mori-sempai is late because he's in a kendo match? Well then let's all go and cheer him on! Kyoya, we're closing up for today!"

Kyoya's glasses gleamed while he made a last note in his notebook. "...yes..."

He was going to have to steal more of the other hosts' personal items to make up the loss from today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update still because I want to put up some chapters to give readers a little feel to this story. This story will have a pairing. I already have a pairing in mind but I am open up to suggestions. Just state the pairing and why to persuade me why Kgome should end up with this person**

* * *

His opponent and he have been dancing around each other in circles waiting for the other to make the first move.

Morinozuka Takashi seized up his opponent that stood in front of him. They stood at 5'2" but all of the extra height was due to the gear they wore. Without it they would have been 5', 5'1" would be too nice to say.

Mori himself stood at 6'4". Most would say that his tall and masculine stature with his long reach gave him a big advantage compared to the petite figure that stood across him. However, height was not everything. The two have sparred before back in the Morinozuka household. Higurashi-san was indeed skilled in the arts of kendo. The technique used by him was nothing that Mori has ever seen before, it was nothing like modern day fighting now of days.

"!"

Acting out of character the stoic host launched himself to his opponent. This little game of theirs had to end. His bold move did indeed surprise his foe. He made an attempt to hit him dead center. The momentum and anxiety of being on the offense only exhilarate him. He could feel and taste sweet success just in his reach.

He was close to him! "Uraaaggghhhh!" Uncharacteristically he let out a battle cry before striking.

"!"

A swiped downwards in a sharp blow landed right on his lower arm.

"One point-Higurashi!"

The blow to his arm was heavy and swift. He moved with such grace from his quiet steps and no hesitation sounded through his sword.

Higurashi-san although Morinozuka Takashi had such an advantage against him…

"Urgghh!"

Murmurs, gasps, the audience grew louder by such unexpected events.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mori!" The host club appeared at the scene just in time to see the stoic host down.

"Takashi!" A distressed Honey ran up to his cousin who knelt in defeat while clutching his injured arm. "Takashi…" with wide teary eyes he drew his face closer to his cousin. "You okay?"

In response Mori smiled as he tousled Honey's hair.

The audience awed at the heart warming interaction between cousins while the host club began crowding around the two missed members.

"You sure you're okay Mori-sempai?"

Just like Honey he did the same ministrations to Haruhi in response to the question. They were the only two people that could be seen Mori showed any actions of affection towards.

"…." Something caught the phlegmatic host's eye.

A red cloaked figure in ragged battered cloth stepped around the onlookers of the match by walking on the balls of their feet to silence their footsteps. They made sure to move slowly while stop periodically to check their surroundings. With such stealth radiated the feeling they didn't want to be noticed by anybody. It was a wonder why no one noticed else notice this red cloaked figure.

This speculation made him smile.

"…."


	5. Chapter 5

"…" Having sighted one of the things that amused him captured his attention changing everyone's musings on Mori's well-being to the red cloaked figure.

The change to being the center of attention made them stop in their tracks.

"…"

Honey knew exactly what his cousin wanted to say so as usual he spoke for the inaudible host. "Nice match, Higurashi-chan!" Honey smiled while Mori hummed in agreement.

The shadowy discreet figure even caught the attention of the two mischievous twins. They both looked to be examining the figure before them.

Hikaru sighed. "Those tattered cloths…"

Kaoru shook his head. "They look battered and old."

**"****Such poor fashion sense!" **

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi chastened the twin's behavior.

Tamaki on the other hand had a dreamy like glint in his eyes and joined the twins in analyzing the stranger. "That red hood…!" He started to circle around the enigmatic person while muttering here and there on his observations until finally he took a dramatic pause. "You're little red riding hood!"

His absurdity only made Haruhi snort while "little red riding hood" just stood muted. With calculating eyes he just stood still; unsure of what to do next with the unexpected twist of confrontation.

Tamaki's constant inane questions were started to get a bit unnerving. The twins also were becoming excruciating unbearable with their attempts at trying to get a glimpse of what was under the hood and the fangirls...

The interactions were getting a bit too much that…

"!"

"Ah, Higurashi-chan!" Honey cried while red dashed out of the room towards the exit.

"He must be a shy fellow." Speculated Tamaki. "Mori…what's that in your hand?"

In Mori's hand was a paper bag with a sticky note that said, "Mori." It had been on the ground. Higurashi-san must have left it for him to find.

"….hmm…" He pulled the thing out of the paper bag. "...ointment."

Having taking a closer look it was indeed ointment. It looked to be handmade as there was no label of a name of it being a product.

It would help with the bruise forming on his arm. This wasn't the first time that the ointment was left for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Bolded words will mean that the twins are speaking in synch.**

* * *

"**So who was that weirdo?" **

"…."

Honey smiled at his cousin. "That was Higurashi-chan!"

Higurashi, everyone knew that was what the cloaked figure went by. There had to be more info on him than that. Tamaki looked hopeful to the calculating member of the Host Club. "Kyoya, do you have anything on Higurashi-san?"

Kyoya made a quick note before answering, "No." His glasses gave a little glint while he adjusted them. "By going off by just "Higurashi" is not enough. There's a lot of Higurashis."

A cheshire cat smile spread across Hikaru's lips. "So what you're saying is-"

"You need more info on this guy." Kaoru finished.

"Yes." Kyoya closed his notebook and the glare on his glasses faded showing off the seriousness in his stare.

The twin's smile widen. Higurashi-san really was a mysterious person. He had an antisocial vibe to him but their instincts told them that there was more to him than that. No, he was hiding something but what? Defeating Mori already made him something to speculate at but there still was a mystery that surrounded him.

The perplexity of Higurashi-san was going to be a challenging fun to uncover for sure. However, one thing had to be first be done as it seemed to be top priority. They had to have a glimpse under his hood to take a look at his face.

Ludwig Wittgenstein once said, "The face is the soul of the body."

Mori glanced at the twins as they were starting to act suspiciously when they distanced themselves from everyone. The smirks they held insured that no good would come out of whatever they were planning.

Takashi Morinozuka did not know what the twins were scheming but he did know that he'd have to keep an eye on them and protect Higurashi-san. Right now it seems like the two had found another toy that they were interested in the moment.

* * *

**Kudos to those who understand the meaning of the quote from Ludwig Wittgenstein. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated :P I was a little busy with you know life~ I don't mind updating though. ^_^**

* * *

The next day Mori and Honey didn't appear again due to Higurashi challenges. This exasperated Kyoya but the twins settle the Shadow King by talk of a new theme, one that Tamaki was pleased to agree on.

Tamaki had the Host Club have another meeting to discuss the current status of the situation.

"As you all may know the Host Club is undergoing some issues by the absence of two hosts. Although, we all know that I can handle their quota." Tamaki struck a pose.

Kyoya cleared his throat indicting for him to hurry the hell up but of course he didn't take the hint. "It takes a person like me to-"

"**We're going to ****the kendo club and fulfill our Host Club duties there!" **The two like Kyoya had enough of the Milord's blabbering and made way to the kendo club to where the fun would begin.

"So we're going to-"

"Yeah and then we'll!"

"Do we-"

"Of course we're going to-"

The two were already ahead of the other members letting them freely discuss what they had plan for Higurashi-san. Each step and discussion of future plans made them even more anxious. They were both antsy but who could blamed them from when they both had been practically starved from a good old scheme. Things had been rather calm lately but with this new specimen brought to them they could-

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" A ragged shallow oxygen deprived Haruhi ran up to the two putting a halt to their thinking process.

"You…you two..!" Her head was starting to spin. Running was definitely not her thing.

Kaoru put his hand on her back. "Just breathe, don't talk yet." Haruhi was looking pretty fatigued.

While his twin looked at Haruhi Hikaru leaned against a wall watching the two, irritated a bit by the little delay. Kaoru really was the calmer twin. "What did you want anyway?"

"…." Her breathing was getting a bit more steady and each breath tasted less of iron or blood. "What are you two planning?"

"…."

Kaoru looked to his twin to answer which he stared at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"The both of you are trying to uncover information of Higurashi-san right?" This surprised the two. Nothing really did get past her. "Don't do anything rash!" She chastened.

Kaoru got out of his position of supporting Haruhi and stood next to his twin instead.

"What do you suppose-"

"We do?"

Haruhi stood her ground. "Well you could…"

* * *

**Yes in this chapter the twins get Haruhi involved. In the next chapter they execute her plan unwillingly -.- Please review ^_^ Do any of you guys have any ideas that you want in the story? REVIEW! Do any of you guys have a pairing in mind or what to see some fluff? REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru had changed position of supporting Haruhi to backing up his brother. The two stood crossed armed and leaned against the wall. Both held a coy mischievous smile that seem a bit provoking and threatening.

They easily held up their character as Cheshire cats.

Haruhi stood her ground. "Well you could…"

"**Yes?" **They both taunted by inclining their ear seeming like they were a tad bit interested.

"Umm..." Her voice faltered a bit. It sounded like she was becoming unsure. But! She couldn't back out now.

No, the game had started already.

She cleared her throat and this time really did stood her ground. "Judging from the two of you. You guys will try to uncover information from Higurashi-san by getting a glimpse at his face because it'll provide you with lot of info on him; the type of person he is."

"…" They didn't answered.

"Like Tamaki-sempai you can tell-"

"hehehee…"

"….."

"hahaahaa"

"…."

"Bwahahahaha!BWAHHAHAHAAAAA!"

Hikaru rubbed a tear from his eye while his twin looked at him.

"From Milord-"

"You can tell-"

"**He's an idiot!"**

"However Haruhi-" Kaoru took a step closer to her.

Hikaru followed suit of his twin. The two had her backed up against a wall. With their height they easily towered her. "The question is-"

"**What are you going to do?" **

Although they both held an intense gaze at her with the position they were in, she was not fazed by it at all.

She just looked up at them and said…

"Why don't you guys just ask him?"

"…."

She sounded so sure. This was her answer?!

"**Bwh…BWAHAHAHAA!"**

* * *

Mori had been defeated by Higurashi-san and was done changing out of the equipment into his red hooded cloak.

The twins took this chance to confront.

"**Hey!" **They blocked the possible ways he could escape by surrounding him.

"What's-"

"Under-"

"**Your hood?" **

The both of them made an attempt to pull it down when.

"!"

All they touched was air and Higurashi-san suddenly disappeared from their line of vision. He had magically somehow transported himself towards the door and was now exiting it.

Haruhi shook her head. The two had gone through it the wrong way. They were so forceful. Of course an introvert like Higurashi-san would refuse their attempts.

Her plan had ended in a failure and the twins were now putting the blame of failure on her.

* * *

Mori had saw everything and he was not pleased. He knew the twins had started to harbor interest and so did the rest of the Host club, but he did not expect Haruhi.

He had to make note.


	9. Chapter 9

In a week's time the twins had executed numerous attempts of uncovering Higurashi-san's identity. All resulted in failure.

"**Ah!"** A large noise echoed through the halls that sounded like a crash.

"…." The Host Club grew quiet as Hikaru and Kaoru entered through the door covered in paint, bickering.

"You said!"

"But you didn't!"

"You're idea was stupid!"

"Says the guy who didn't execute my instructions well!"

The two were grabbing each other's shirts. It took Kyoya and Tamaki to break them up but it wasn't enough. Haruhi tried to quell their frustrations but it only acted as fuel to the fire with them lashing out each other with criticism of the errors the other did that resulted in it being a failure.

It could be clearly seen that their game was indeed challenging. Having no results to all of their scheming was starting to take a toll on them. They were easily irritated.

"**AH!" **Both of them reached an epiphany.

The reason why all of their plans backfired was because of Mori. He had always been there ruining their plans by guiding Higurashi-san away from their prank.

Somehow this time though they were the ones who were victims of their prank. It had involved pouring paint by having a bucket on the door, but the bucket somehow ended up on another door that they both walked through by coincidence.

The idea of the prank was on elementary level but the two felt that the way to uncover Higurashi's identity was to make it too simple that it could be overlooked. All of their complex pranks had not worked but the idea of something simple sparked their interest.

"**We're going to have to-"**


	10. Chapter 10

"**We're going to have to-****"**

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

Higurashi-san had just finished sparing with Mori and was now making his way to the locker room to change into his infamous red hooded cloak.

It was almost time! Hikaru and Kaoru both held a mischievous smirk that put Mori on alert. They both stood infront of the changing rooms and waited.

They didn't have anything on them which calmed Mori a bit. They were probably just going to try to attempt to pull another "surprise" attack and try to pull down his hood.

"Takashi!" Honey hollered which led him to change his focus of attention to his cousin.

"!"

The door opened slowly. This was their chance!

Hastly they threw a bucket of water over him making him soak to the bones. His damp clothes were starting to cling to his body. As soon as he noticed this he ran back into the changing rooms to hide his "indecency."

* * *

Mori had gotten him a towel. Right now the Host Club was escorting Higurshi-san to the 3rd Music Room to use the showers while they got him a uniform for him to wear.

"…" Throughout the walk to the club room Mori was silent. He had knew that everyone in the Host Club had peaked interest in the enigma called Higurashi-san but he did not expect Mitsukuni to also take part.

Sensing how his cousin was feeling betrayed, "Sorry, Takashi."

"Hmmm…" He patted his cousin's head in forgiveness.

At least now he could now know more about Higurashi-san especially on how he looked. The thought excited him.

"…"Morinozuka Takashi could forgive his friends.

* * *

**Guys! The next chapter is going to be good. Something big is going to happen :3 Wonder what it is? Review then to inspire me to write it up….well, I'd still post up the next chapter when im done typing it.**

**Well, in the next chapter though will have the Host Club learning more on "Higurashi-san" …like his identity? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

In a poorly lit room are seven light bulbs with 2 of them shining bright while one flickered here and there.

* * *

The Host Club had brought Higurashi-san a spare uniform preferably in Haruhi's size. They were both of the same body type; petite and scrawny.

"Haru-chan I want cake!" Honey reminded her before she went out to get tea for the Host Club to enjoy while they waited.

"**What's taking him too long?" **Their tone was dull meaning that they were started to get impatient.

All of the hosts were started to get weary from waiting except one host who seemed on edge with excitement but didn't showed it.

"He's probably uncomfortable." Tamaki proposed.

"**Why?"**

"Well-"

Mori started to listen in on their conservation a bit interested perhaps he had some insightful thought of why Higurashi-san wouldn't come out.

"Well." Tamaki continued. "He's probably shy yet feels excited but a bit on edge to finally meet me."

Nevermind...

"But he-"

"Already-"

"**Met you!" **

"You did Tama-chan! Remember you called him little red riding hood." Mori smiled remember the nickname that Tamaki had dubbed Higurashi-san and quite liked it. It was rather cute.

"…."

"…."

"Takashi!" Honey interrupted his cousin's thoughts. "Didn't you hear me?" He shook his head in response. "Go check on Higurashi-chan! You are the closest one to _him!_"

Mori hummed in agreement and made way to the bathroom in the 3rd Music room. Red dusted his cheeks as he flushed what his cousin said. It pleased him. _"__You are the closest one to him!"_ It was a good thing that he held his head down low. The other members hadn't noticed his blush except maybe Honey who was softly giggling into Usa-chan.

When Mori reached the door to the bathroom everyone had their eyes on him in anticipation which only made him even more nervous. His heart was hammering in his chest. He too was eager as the others.

"!"

He had made sure to knock first before entering but there was no reply. From the other hosts' looks he wrapped his hand around the knob with a shaking hand and hung his head down while shutting his eyes to prepare himself a little for the little revelation.

"!"

He got into the room and shut the door behind him. "….Higurashi-san…." He opened his eyes but didn't yet raise his head.

The sight infront of him shocked him.

On the ground was the infamous red headed cloak meaning that he could finally know his identity. He had expected him to discard it but he didn't expect the white milky skin infront of him nor how skinny he was.

He lifted his gaze a bit higher and saw that he had black hair that held tint of blue in them from the lighting. What shocked him was how long _**his**_ hair was as it ended midway to his thigh….he wasn't wearing any pants.

Mori was too scared to look up even higher but..

"Morinozuka-san…." His voice sounded soft and the way he said his name sounded so…alluring?

Slowly he lifted his gaze. Gray clashed with blue yet red could clearly be seen.

* * *

The flickering bulb finally turned on.


	12. Chapter 12

A few seconds after Mori went in Haruhi came back with tea and cake. She gave each host their share which made her notice Mori's absence. "Where's Mori-sempai?"

"**He went to check on red."**

"What?!"

Tamaki stepped closer to her. "I didn't know my daughter has such a frail heart." He grabbed her hands into his and gave her another one of his dreamy looks while she tried her best to not make eye contact with the imbecile.

The twins slapped his hands making him sulk into his corner of exclusion.

"What's wrong?"

"With a guy-"She cut off Kaoru

"_He_ is a _**SHE!**_" She corrected.

"….." The twins nervously chuckled to her actualization thinking it was a joke, but from the seriousness in her eyes it seems like it wasn't….

"…."

"WHAT?!" All of the hosts (twins and Tamaki) were sent into a frenzy with the news until the twins stopped for a moment while their King continued to squirm around.

The two looked at her suspiciously.

"**How do you know?"** They said in a disbelieving tone.

"Because of her body~" The simpletons crowded around Honey wanting him to say more but Haruhi answered for him.

"Since you guys drenched Higurashi-san her clothes clung to her skin revealing…"

"NO STAHP!" No more smut words from my daughter!" He made an attempt to cover her ears (wrong Tama-baka -.-) but she swat his hands and glared at him.

"How did you get-"Hikaru came close to Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder with his twin following his actions.

"Smut from those words?"

Haruhi glared at him which made him quiver in fear. He had the audacity to think of such a thing?!

"Senpai!" She blandly stated to him. "I can't believe you. I was going to say, revealing _that she is a girl_."

The twins shook their heads at their "leader" and gave Haruhi sympathetic looks.

"**Milord IS a perv!" **leaving Tamaki getting daggers from her.

* * *

(At the time with Mori…)

"….Morinozuka."

Dare he look up?

* * *

Basically this is what happened when Mori went to check. Mori does get a look of Higurshi-san as it mentioned in the last chapter, blue meeting gray (their eyes). However I wanted to end the chapter like this because at the time Mori didn't do it yet.

In the next chapter I'm thinking of explaining why the light bulb was flickering. This of course will bring a flashback to Mori and Higurashi-san to how Mori had suspicions that he was actually a she.

…..I kinda have an idea on how this happened but errr…if you guys have an idea be free to write it by reviewing or any ideas you guys have for the story.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morinozuka-san…." His voice sounded soft and the way he said his name sounded so…alluring?

Slowly he lifted his gaze. Gray clashed with blue yet red could clearly be seen.

* * *

(Flashback)

That day he had been instructed by his father to spar with a person who showed great potential in excelling in the art of kendo.

They would be coming today. From the praise his father was giving he made it sound like they'd be a brawny buff guy but the figure that stood in front of him exhibited none of the characteristics his father spoke of.

"….." He had clearly must have overestimated the boy.

"…." His opponent like him was muted. They only greeted each other in acknowledgment by the little bow of their head and headed to the dojo to spar.

"…."

How much strength should he use for this match?

* * *

Instead of sparing in kendo the two decided in a match in karate

"Agah!" His opponent had left him staggering off balance with a low kick that swiped at his legs making him fall to the wooden floor with a loud thump.

They hadn't spared that long but already he was losing. Mori was going to have to give this match his all.

A smile tug at the corner of his lips. That thought gave him an exhilarated feeling.

* * *

His opponent was an entire enigma. Although he hadn't looked it all of his attacks held such swift yet came down hard. His steps even held grace to them.

"…."

After the match he had excused himself and adorned a peculiar red cloak that masked him. Instead of waiting for his ride inside the dojo he took it to himself to sit underneath one of the trees on the Morinozuka compound.

"…."


	14. Chapter 14

(Continued flashback)

"…" He didn't know what but something had compelled him to watch him. Perhaps it was on the impulse of curiosity.

Time passed and Mori could tell that the figure underneath the tree had fallen asleep from his breathing. It was deep and slow.

As time had pass he had shifted around a little in his sleep causing the hood of his cloak to reveal little of his face. Only little as half. From it he could see his mouth.

His lips had been pursed into what looked like a pout and shined a little in the sun indicating that he had put something on it. Perhaps chap stick?

From the corner of his eye a black sleek car had pulled up.

Something vibrated under his cloak catching Mori's attention.

The boy was beginning to stir in his sleep.

"!"

Quickly Mori made an attempt to get the phone that was underneath part of the cloth and put it in his pocket. The car must be his ride.

"…." He already had his mind made up.

He picked up the person before him and was shocked. He was incredibly really light!

"…" Mori shook off the idea off and carried the boy to the awaiting car while the driver quickly got of the car as soon as he spotted the two and opened the door.

Mori tried to not shake the boy too much while he walked making him walk slowly. While he did so another peculiar idea came up.

'He's soft.' He thought. the sensation reminded him of the time when he first carried Haruhi from a crazed Tamaki.

"Thank you." The chauffeur held his hands out to receive his master and carefully put him in the car. Mori made sure to give him his cellphone also.

However before he could even closed the door a hand stopped him.

"Morinozuka-san…." He had awoken up in his slumber and held out a small jar for him to take.

"…ointment?"

He nodded in reply and signaled his driver to close the door but before he could Mori had put a hand on it.

"…name."

The cloaked figure before him tilted his head back a little seemingly to be in thought. In doing so caused his hood to reveal little of his face again.

"…Higurashi."

"…..Higurashi-san." He tested out the name out.

The person before him smiled making it seem like he was pleased by what he had said

The driver instantly closed the door and hurriedly got in.

"…."

"Takashi!"

"…." Honey appeared behind his cousin and jumped onto his back.

"…."

"…."

"Why are you blushing?"

"?!"

Takashi Morinozuka did not know why, but there was one thing he did know.

Higurashi-san had caught his interest.

"…."

* * *

**:p I guess these last two chapters were like fillers. I know its not that good but I thought I had to put in why he had suspicions that he was a girl and this was all I could come up with xD**


	15. Chapter 15

"Morinozuka-san…." His voice sounded soft and the way he said his name sounded so…alluring?

Slowly he lifted his gaze. Gray clashed with blue yet red could clearly be seen.

"!" Mori had averted his gaze from those eyes. It was peculiar that his eyes were blue even though it was obvious that he was Asian. The contrast of his eye color with his hair was…Mori didn't know any words to describe it but he knew that he liked it.

He couldn't help but stare.

* * *

"So if you guys are saying…" Hikaru

"He is a _she_…." Kaoru concluded.

"…."

"OH CRAP, MORI!"

The Host Club scrambled around in fits of hysterics over the problematic situation. Tamaki had insisted they barged in and get him but Haruhi's statement stop any ideas of interference.

After all if they intrude wouldn't Higurashi-san be in a state of indecency?

All they could do was wait for the stoic host and hope that nothing happens.

* * *

Mori redden in embarrassment for thinking such thoughts and for being rude for staring so he adverted his gaze that landed on something that caught him off by surprise.

'_**THAT!'**_

His collar shirt was a little too small making it perfectly sculptured his body. It allowed him to see 'that.' That rather large bump-which meant!

"!"

As soon as realization hit he had hightailed out of the room.

* * *

They had seen him hurriedly try to exit although he was rather awkward because of the surprise and his rushing. It caused him to be carless and fall.

"Mori!"

"Takashi!"

Everyone rushed towards him.

The twins' eyes widened.** "HE'S BLUSHING!" **

"Oh god! What-"

"Do you think happened?!"

Everyone didn't know how to take the unexpected turn of events of their stoic host coming back all awkward and clearly flustered.

Tamaki tried to calm everyone down. "I'm sure nothing happened…"

"…." His blush deepened.

"AHHHHHHH!" (Everyone's reaction….well maybe not everyone probably just the three idiots because everyone's pretty level headed.)

Tamaki courageously confronted the tall host yet he shook a little because he couldn't believe it for himself. "Mori, don't tell me…"

"**You didn't!"** The two followed the Milord's actions by coming closer to him.

"…"

His answer sent them into another hysteric panic attack while a certain host came closer clearly not affected by over reacting like the three.

"Takashi, why is Higurashi-chan taking so long?"

"…" Mori had to gather his thoughts until he became red again.

"**AHHHHHHHhhhhh!"**

"The club's purity is declining!" Tamaki cried. "I know we please the ladies but-"

Honey gave the three a deadly glare that sent all into a corner quivering.

"…too big."

"OH GOD! HARUHI DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! COVER YOUR EARS! DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL CAN'T HEAR ANY OF IT!"

She gave him the same exact stare that Honey did sending him to quiver even more.

"What do you mean Takashi?"

He racked up his thoughts to make sure he was right and sure enough he was blushing.

When he had first went in he had saw the red cloak discarded on the ground but also pants. Judging by the pants size and her thick creamy white thighs the reason why she didn't come out was because the pants didn't fit…

Her body was very curved and her hips…

"…too big…._She_ needs a larger size."

Kyoya quickly ranged up the seamstress for a suitable pair.

"So, did you see her face?" Haruhi asked.

"…."

The twins had quickly recovered and stood next to the natural host.

"Don't tell me he-"

"Didn't see her face?"

Their tone was disbelieving.

"…." He nodded.

"**SERIOUSLY?!"**

He hadn't seen Higurashi-san's face as her eyes had caught his interest but he'd keep that a secret from the other hosts. That bit of information he had uncover he'd keep for himself.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka aged 17. He had found something that caught his interest.

Right now he was probably the only person who was relieved or joyed at the information that Higurashi-san was a girl.

"…."

"**HE****'S BLUSHING AGAIN!"**


	16. Chapter 16

Abruptly their attention on Mori switch to the source of noise that peaked their ears. It was soft but from it they could make out that it was a click of a door unlocking.

They pinpointed the noise to _that_ door.

"!"

Higurashi-san's door slowly opened.

…she opened it _very_ slowly, careful to hide behind the door, the feeling of anxiety radiated off all of the members. It brought to her attention that she was like an unknown specimen. Her mystic had garner attention to their curiosity.

What were they expecting from her?

The thought sent her on edge.

The door took a turn for change as she suddenly practically yanked the door open.

"!"

"Ah!"

"…"

"..uhh.."

Higurashi-san had emerged but it was a letdown.

Her identity was still unknown as she used the towel that Mori gave her as a replacement for her cloak by covering her head with it. All was not in vain though as the towel was not long enough that it allowed them to have a peak at what she was wearing.

She adorned the school's uniform but it was the girls'.

Everyone turned to Kyoya for an answer.

It made him irritated. "_She _is a she." He emphasized.

The twins took this chance to get a closer inspection of her. Their smirks showed they were already in character as the devil twins.

They both tried to take a glimpse at her face but they got nothing.

"So you are a girl." Kaoru

"…." Hikaru turned his gaze downwards. The sight he saw made him pale which made his twin follow suit.

"**HOW COULD WE HAVE NOT NOTICED!"**

The girls' uniform was a bit on the tight side as it clung to body like the guy's uniform.

Hikaru trembled. "She's not even as near to being a board like Haruhi is!"

"Hey..." Haruhi apparently overheard them.

"YOU TWO STOP SEXUAL HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!"

They just stuck their tongue out which led them into another fight that the twins would surely win again.

"…" She had not expected this kind of confrontation.

Higurashi-san slowly backed up trying to retreat back to the bathroom. Perhaps she could stay in there until they leave…

She kept walking backwards slowly to not alert them with her swift movements.

"…."

Something was blocking her path. Judging by the feel of what she knocked into, it was something big and very solid…


	17. Chapter 17

"…."

Something was blocking her path. Judging by the feel of what she knocked into, it was something big and very solid…

"Morinozuka…"

A hum was her answer.

She felt him put his hands on the towel on her head. Purely on reflex she jabbed him with her elbow in the stomach.

He groaned and tried to not wince and stay in his position instead of clutching his injury.

She felt eyes on the both of them. Their interaction was loud enough for the others to hear.

Haruhi noticed. "There's water all over the floor. I'll get a mop…" She exited the club room to get one.

Mori felt her stiffen. She had redden. Her skin tone was so pale that he could easily she that she was flustered. The blush had spread throughout her whole body.

"…" She was ashamed. It was her who had tracked in water through the room. The thought made him smile that she was actually aware of the people around her. She was the type who was sensitive towards others that her actions were greatly thought in order to not offend anyone.

"!"

She felt his hands take hold of the towel once again.

He felt her stiffen again. "Your hair's still wet." He made an attempt to dry her hair but he faced an issue…

"Here." Haruhi had come back with a mop and another towel at hand to give to Mori.

Honey made his way to the three and smiled at their shy guest.

"Higurashi-chan, you don't want Takashi to dry your hair because you're using that towel to cover your face right?"

"…" The three of them had seen right through her. They had noticed her discomfort. …maybe they weren't all that bad after all.

"So what's your name?" Haruhi's bluntness had shocked everyone. They wanted to chasten the girl on her behavior, it was rude.

"…" They didn't expect for the girl to answer.

"Higurashi Kagome. My name's Kagome." She revealed the bottom half of her face to the girl to smile.

"AHHHH! SHE SPOKED!" Those three were starting to get on her nerves… (I think you guys know who. The twins and Tamaki.)

She paid no heed to them and instead turn her body, stopping Mori from his ministrations.

"Thank you."

He redden but she didn't see this as she made her way towards the door.

What faced her shocked her.

There was a man who wore a black hood that held a dark aura around him but he seemed harmless.

"AHHHHHHH!" That blond guy's scream made her jump.

The unknown guy held out a black cloak for her.

"OH NO! Nekozawa-senpai is trying to get my other daughter to join the black magic club!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at being called his daughter. They were around the same age but that tidbit about this guy knowing black magic peaked her interest.

She accepted the cloak from him and managed to put it on while taking off the towel. The cloak was too big that its hood completely covered her face. She gave the towel back to Kyoya who was the closest to the door.

"I noticed how you didn't want anyone to see your face." the unknown man said.

"Thank you."

The two of them left the Host Club leaving the members in shock. Although one Host seemed pretty aggravated at the seemingly budding relationship the two seem to be forming.

"…"

* * *

"Black magic?"

"Yes I'm the president of the Black Magic Club." He rummaged through his cloak. "Here."

He gave her a hand puppet that looked like a cat? She started to play with it.

"…cute."

* * *

"He gave her a Beelzenef hand puppet!" Tamaki looked horrified. "DON-"His scream was muffled by the twins.

"Shh boss."

"Yeah, we don't want them to know we're following them." Hikaru sighed.

"We need to stop them though." Tamaki's face looked pail as his eyes widened. "It could be cursed!"

"They're moving you know…" Kyoya pointed.

The Host Club continued tailing after the two.

"What if he asks her to join the Black Magic Club?!"

"Shut up Milord."

"…"

"Ah!" Haruhi's exclamation brought everyone's attention back to the two cloak wearers.

Nekozawa came closer to Higurashi and bent down to her level. It looked like he was whispering something but the scene still look pretty intimate. How did the two get so close all of a sudden?

A certain host had the hardest time trying to reframe from breaking the two up.

* * *

"I know what you are."

She stiffened.

"You're a miko."

She looked at him incredulously.

"I won't tell your secret though." She relaxed.

The two made their way towards the front of the school. He gave her a pat on the head as a sending off greeting before returning back inside the school.

'Ouran High school.' Kagome thought. It certainly was an interesting school. She made way to the awaiting car for her.

* * *

"…." Mori did not know what to make of the interaction between Nekozawa and Higurashi-san. He didn't like him.

"I wonder what their relationship is." Haruhi asked.

"It was peculiar." Kyoya comment.

"…"

"You got admit though-"

"They're both weird."

"_**Weird?" **_The voice held an eerie feel to it.

"AHHHHHH!" The twins held onto each other and Tamaki too jumped surprised by the sudden appearance of Nekozawa.

"Where'd he come from!" Tamaki started to freak.

"…wait. Doesn't this mean-"

"He knew we were following?" Kaoru finished.

"…."

Nekozawa smiled at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mori didn't seem affected but was rather more irritated. He took a glance at the Occult Club President. Nekozawa noticed making him also smile at him.

Mori looked away instead focusing his attention to a door farther down the hallway. His stare hardened.

"…"

It seemed like someone else had taken an interest to Higurashi-san.


	18. Chapter 18

Tension circling around the room put all of the hosts on edge except the two hosts that seen to be the cause of everyone's uneasiness. The atmosphere around the two was dark and heavy unusual for the pair. Revenues were not affected as patrons overlooked the behavior of the two as it went unnoticed. They had carried out their host duties perfectly still greeting the costumers with a smile.

Their indifference behavior though was not overlooked by the members. They were not easily deceive as Shakespeare had said, "The Eyes are the window to your soul."

The eyes of the loli host dimmed as he kept with his cheerful attitude, practically forcing himself to continue on with the ruse. His inaudible companion's behavior was overlooked as he usually held up a stoic character. The only flaw to his performance was the far-off look he held as he stared out the window, almost as if…searching.

Their suspiciousness arouse the curiosity of Haruhi Fujioka.

Higurashi-san had not come for two weeks which brought up the thought that Mori was down or maybe worried of the girl's absence. He could have also been concern of Honey's behavior.

However, what was Honey's reason?

Haruhi did not know that the answer to that as of now but the answer would turn up sooner or later.

* * *

The next day the hallways were noisy with the chatter of the aristocrats. Their usual gossip intel was different than usual. Rumors or news was spreading around that had brought girls into a frantic matter. Many were distress by the hot news spreading.

Haruhi of course reframe from including herself in the commotion as it didn't concern her as that would be butting into someone's person affair. The only reason she'd mettle is if the Host Club dragged her with their usual schemes.

The noise from the mass was not discreet though. Here and there she'd pick up interesting tidbits that waver her consciousness if she should get involve.

"Did you hear?"

"NO WAY!"

"Honey-senpai, FOR REAL?!"

The mention of the senior's name inclined her to take part. Perhaps this was about the reason why he was down.

She tapped the girl on the shoulder and smiled at the smitten girl.

"What about Honey-senpai?"

"Ah, Haruhi!" The girl hadn't gotten over infatuation. "Y-you see..." Her voice wavered, as if unsure to answer.

"The state of the Host Club is being question!" The girl's friend answer.

She looked at them confused. From the corner of her eye she could see the short host with his cousin being surrounded by girls. From the looks of them they had discarded their mask and let their face show their true expression. Honey looked down while his cousin's eyes hardened.

"Haruhi?" The girl tried to garner her attention of the juicy news that was about to be untold to her.

The girl's friend cleared her throat seemingly happy to spread the news to more ears.

"You see, Honey-senpai-"


	19. Chapter 19

"What about Honey-senpai?"

"Ah, Haruhi!" The girl hadn't gotten over infatuation. "Y-you see..." Her voice wavered, as if unsure to answer.

"The state of the Host Club is being question!" The girl's friend answer.

She looked at them confused. From the corner of her eye she could see the short host with his cousin being surrounded by girls. From the looks of them they had discarded their mask and let their face show their true expression. Honey looked down while his cousin's eyes hardened.

"Haruhi?" The girl tried to garner her attention of the juicy news that was about to be untold to her.

The girl's friend cleared her throat seemingly happy to spread the news to more ears.

"You see, Honey-senpai-"

* * *

Two pair of hands stretched out infront of her making their way to..

"Ah, Haruhi!"

She was once again being abducted by twins. She didn't have to see their face as the familiarity still lingered as they had recently gone to Kyoya's family resort and two had basically dragged her there.

The door of the Third Music Room flash through her vision as they quickly barged though the doors.

"Okay you guys we need to have a meeting now!" Tamaki greeted.

'I guess we're skipping class again, stupid rich bastards.' Thoughts of stealthily sneaking out without their notice clouded her thinking.

The glare from Kyoya's glass faded showing off the seriousness of the matter from his eyes. "This is an important issue. It greatly affects the club's status." It seems like he had her all figured out, damn.

"So what-"

"Are we going to do?"

The four of them circled around each other chattering forgetting about her presence.

She sighed. "So what's it about Honey-senpai?"

Her question jerked their attention back to her as they stood looking at her in bewilderment.

"You hadn't hear Haruhi?" Hikaru looked to his twin.

"Yeah, the news is spreading through the school."

"One like yourself is able to gather mass intelligence through studying but lacks the skills to get a jest of mere gossip?"

She glared at Kyoya's actualization.

"Haruhi, you didn't hear?!" Tamaki had tears in his eyes as if he thought she was deprived of basic social skills. "Honey-senpai has a fiancée."

"…WHAT?!"

"..."

"Attention…" The voice came from the speakers spread around the school that is used to make important announcements. "The Chairman wants all students to meet up in the auditorium."

"We'll speak of this later. Let's go-" Tamaki led everyone out of the room and pulled the door opening revealing Honey and Mori on the other side eavesdropping.

The walk to the auditorium was tense as no conversations were made. Haruhi tried to ease the tension.

"Um, senpais how did you-"

"We saw Hika-chan and Kao-chan grab you."

They failed in being discreet…

"…." The rest of the walk was in silence.

They made their way into the auditorium and took their seats.

Haruhi's curiosity took over her again. "So senpai what's her name?"

The Hosts all held their breath and tried to get as far away as their seat could take them. That question was taboo. Her rashness would get her one day.

The lights went on the stage showing Tamaki's dad.

"I have brought you've all hear to talk about a change in the school uniform for girls. Students may keep wearing the old uniform if they want. We have a model for the uniform here too."

The auditorium filled with noise from the cheer from the girls.

He smiled at her as if the topic was okay that he was alright with it. "Her name's is-"

He didn't get to finish as something peculiar caught all of their attention. A swish of the model's clothing made them notice red.

Why was Higurashi Kagome here?

The uniform she adorn was the exact same as the guys except it consisted of a skirt. Her cloak hid her face.

Tamaki's dad continued to talk. "Our model today is a new transfer student. Her name is Kagome **_Taisho_**."

"..."

Haruhi saw the way Honey looked at her. Although, his eyes widen in surprise like everyone ...the way he looked at her was different, almost searching or more.

"Honey-senpai?"

"My fiancée is Kago-chan?"

* * *

_(Mori...)_

He had seen the way he looked at her. His breathing relaxed and he looked rather content, better than he looked in a while.

Mitsukuni actually had been worried about having a fiancée because it would take him away from the Host Club and he'd be forced to not see his friends as he couldn't be associated doing such things however, if it was Higurashi-san then there wouldn't be a problem. She wasn't the type to mind.

"..."

He looked like it was going to be okay if it was going to be her. The arrangement didn't mind him.

If his cousin was happy...

He was going to have to restrain himself.


	20. Chapter 20

She ran down the hall making a sharp turn to try ditch the mass. It had delayed them for a few seconds at best. She obliviously had the advantage in physical strength but she was in unknown territory. She was bound to-

Crap, she was at a dead end.

She needed a plan and fast. Her pursuers were hot on her trail. The sound of their loud footsteps was getting closer.

"Um, I think she went that way!" The voice sounded like one of her pursuers.

Kagome contemplated in how she got into such a situation anyway.

"…"

Of course, it was all because everyone wanted to get to know about her just because she was Haninozuka's fiancée.

"…this way!"

"!"

Their silhouette was cascaded on the wall of the intersection.

Her heart hammered through her chest. She didn't dare breathe and the suspense temporarily immobilized her. She was giving up. They really were close by!

She shut her eyes while waiting for the inevitable.

"!"

"…."

"Where did Taisho-san went?"

They began to bicker among themselves as arguments flared and blames were put on people.

She let out the breath that she's been holding. "Thank goodness…"

"…."

The only problem was the position she was in.

She had been dragged into the janitor's closet starling her making her captor have a stronger grip.

"Shhh.." His voice definitely male.

The shuffle of shoes were heard, shouts, then footsteps leaving. Noticing her discomfort and the retreating figures his grip loosened.

The person was actually trying to help her. She relaxed under his grip.

As soon as the mass departed he had released her however they had to stay in the room for a bit while things calmed down.

"…." The silence between them was excruciating unbearably awkward.

He cleared his throat reminding her once again of her companion.

Even though this person did save her, she had no idea who he was. The lights were not on to not bring any suspicions. He did nothing, yet.

"Who are you?"

He turned on the light revealing him to be one of the twins.

He advanced towards her with a sly grin plastered on his face. "You know our names, don't you?"

He saw the way she looked at him. Calculating eyes searching for some differences.

"!"

He grew smug as he noticed her looking at the way his hair was parted. It was parted to left today.

"You're Kaoru."

"Wrong!" He gave her a dejected look.

She smiled at him sweetly then did something that took him by surprise. She hit him really hard.

"You know I'm right!" Those words very familiar…

"The reason?"

"The both of you guys are the same, however different.

He looked at her confused.

"Like your voices. Your pitch is higher."

He shook his head. "I can easily change my pitch."

"Well, from observing you two from the time you guys' pranks…Hikaru is the blunter, more devilish one. While you're the more caring one. A selfless person, but with your brother you take on the role as the "Little Devil" types as you guys would say in your club."

"Then what makes me "selfless"?"

"You noticed my discomfort right? Even though I was struggling you loosened your grip. If it was Hikaru he would have tightened it as it would be troublesome if we were caught." She smiled. "You're actually an observant person of others really."

He started to chuckle dropping his act.

Her eyes became serious. "I know that you guys are twin but why do you guys continue to trick people? Don't you guys not like being too similar?"

"We're twins. It's not like there's anything-"

"Not that!" Her exclamation surprised him. "If you guys keep on tricking people than people wouldn't be able to distinguish who's who and isn't that what you two want? To have people who can tell you guys apart, but that can't happen if you don't let people in."

It astonished him that she was able to see through them. What confused him though was how she was able to tell them apart already with little interactions they had with each other considering they always ran away when there pranks went wrong.

What gave them up?

It came to him. Their little game of "Which one's Hikaru?" they played while being Hosts at the Kendo club. Was that a signal for her that they wanted to be told apart?"

"Kaoru-san?" She patted him on the shoulder snapping him out of his daze.

"Sorry" He mumbled

She smiled at him however his reaction to it this time was different. Her smile was real. The key ingredient to know if a smile was real is the movement in the upper face. He couldn't see most of her, hardly little of her upper portion, but he could tell it moved from the contraction of muscles he limited saw. Even if what he saw some may argue it being an illusion there was something behind that smile.

It made him happy.

Her ear was held up against the door. "The coast seems clear." She opened the door waiting for him by holding it open.

"…"

He redden in embarrassment for being a daze. They walked together with her leading him as he trailed behind.

The red dusted across his face was still there.

He had found another interesting toy and couldn't wait to tell his brother.

* * *

He led her to the Music Three Room where the other Hosts were there looking like they were coming up with a plan. From the corner of her eye she noticed the white canvas with a candid picture of her with her hood with a map of the school.

They made it seem like she was a lost child…

"Kago-chan!" Honey noticed the other figure. "Ah, you were with Kao-chan?"

She nodded. "He helped me."

"That's nice~"

Tamaki made his way towards her. "So we were wondering if you wanted to come with us on our trip to the beach. Haruhi-"

"NO." She cut him off.

"How come?!" The blond looked upset.

* * *

Mori sighed. It was likely that she'd turned them down. Her answer still sadden him.

"…"

He noticed the way his eyes darted down, the corner of his lips tug into a frown little enough that it was hardly visible.

Why was Kaoru down?

The real question hit him making him wary.

What exactly happened to the two of them? They obliviously interacted as they came together.

He noticed him whispering to his brother who grinned. The both of them approached Higurashi-san with smirks on their face. They looked to be bothering her.

…she was there new toy.


	21. Chapter 21

She had seen a strange sight of the three simpletons carrying Haruhi as they dragged her away from the edge of the rock shaped like a cat?

The twins flushed in embarrassment as realization came in that they actually acted in the same way as someone like that moronic Milord. The idea upset them. They couldn't be the same as him.

Curiosity got the better of her as she approached them. "What are you guys doing?"

The Host Club looked to see the one person they didn't expect to come as she had refused there offer.

"Kago-chan!" Honey beckoned her.

"I thought-"

"You weren't coming."

Her reply was rather abrupt.

"My older brother made me. He wanted me to talk to Haninozuka-san."

The conservation ended with Kagome and Honey keeping to themselves.

* * *

His cousin looked happy as he talked to her. Although the conservation was mostly Honey rambling on while Higurashi-san nodded here and there while making short replies.

He continued to watch the two until-

She turned her attention towards him. His lack of presence by his cousin did not go unnoticed by her. She smiled at him invitingly to join into their conservation.

Her smile…

It wasn't fair.


	22. Chapter 22

For Mitsukuni he would do anything for his happiness. He'd suppress any lingering feelings he had and congratulate the two full heartedly.

"…."

But what would he do for Higurashi-san? What could he do? His cousin was now the one incharge to make her happy.

At the beginning, the thing he wanted to do the most for her was to-

"Ahhhh!"

"**Milord's stupid!"**

Hysteric cries rang out as all the girls had ran away from Tamaki and his crab that had a centipede on it. Haruhi had not been fazed by it and just picked up the bug as if it was nothing making the girls squealing at how manly she was.

He was going to join the others as they speculated and made crude criticism remarks about the girl's lack of femininity until he felt someone clinging onto him. It probably was one of their patrons scared and wanting to be comforted.

His cousin looked to the person behind him. "Kago-chan?"

He flushed in embarrassment as it was her clinging onto him and the fact that she still didn't let go.

"…."

Her grip tightened. "….centipedes…." She came closer to him.

"…."

She looked so vulnerable right then, the way she stuck to him. He didn't think she'd be the type to be scared of bugs but he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

He patted her on the head.

"…."

It calmed the girl down a bit.

Even though Mitsukuni was her betrothal…maybe there was still something he could do for her.

The thought made him smile.


	23. Chapter 23

How could she continue to be her phlegmatic self with the sight she saw? There were a group of men who encircled around some of the girls with lust in their eyes that showed their true nature.

It disgusted her.

The idea that they could prey on such naïve aristocratic girls who could have never thought of this situation happening to them enraged her, making her run to save them. All would have been well if **_"__she"_** didn't appear acting all high and mighty like a gallant knight.

The men changed their center of attention to the apparent **_"hero."_**

"!"

A punch was aimed at the girl but it measly brushed her. All that could be done for the girl was to go on the defensive side. Her evasion tactics made her inch farther away from her attackers leading the girl to-

"HARUHI!" Kagome's eyes widen as she watch the girl fall. She had to act fast and ended up acting on instincts by diving after the girl.

Cries from onlookers could clearly be heard. The Host Club could only watch the horrendous scene before them unable to tear their eyes away.

Besides saving Haruhi a peculiar thought came to Kagome. Why did the girl had to discard all sense of danger to become the hero when she was clearly a damsel in distress?

Perhaps it was the girl's sense of righteousness that would make her a hero however, it would have been better if she hadn't been so rash and waited for the others.


	24. Chapter 24

Before falling she had heard the Host Club cry out their names.

"Taisho-san!"

"Haruhi!"

"Haru-chan, Kago-chan!"

Just as she hit the crashing waves she allowed for only herself to take the brute force of the impact to protect the girl while a familiar masculine voice addressed her by her name.

"Kagome." It wasn't that loud but she could still heard it.

"…."

The aftermath, as they called it, ended up with the scene covered in blood as the Host Club showed no restraint in beating up the bastards who had caused the matter. Their sadistic ways would haunt those men when they regained consciousness.

She could hear her surroundings faintly but couldn't get up as her body wouldn't let her.

"…Kagome…"

She felt herself being swayed indicating someone was carrying her. Their grip later turned steady which she was grateful for as all of the movement was making her dizzy.

"…Kagome…"

The person seemed to be well built.

"…Kagome…"

His heartbeat was noisy with its rapid beating but the noise soothed her.

"Kagome"

* * *

Translucent clear sapphire blue eyes slowly opened. They were different than usually as the shade was usually darker.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her which made her jolt to sit up, an incredulous thought came to her.

Her cloak wasn't on.


	25. Chapter 25

"N-nnno." Her voice trembled.

Her cloak wasn't on, it sent her into a panic frenzy.

"WHERE IS IT?!" She couldn't take the idea of it being somewhere when she didn't even know where.

Her outburst alerted a nearby maid who politely let herself in. "Taisho-sama, my master has your cloak." The woman tried to quell the girl's anxiety. "It seemed something precious to you so he believed that it should have been done." She bowed and excused herself leaving Kagome to her solitude.

Before the maid had left she had drifted her gaze to the nightstand and lingered looking at that direction indicating something. On the nightstand appeared to be a note.

The letter had been rather polite and the handwriting was beautifully written. The person tried to pacify her by stating that her cloak was with Nekozawa, making it being in good hands. This info made her think that the person had a bit of an insight of her so it must be someone who knew her well. They knew that her cloak was important to her. Nekozawa had knew by him being an occult fanatic allowed him to see the value in it.

The person tried hard with reasoning and used flowery language in an attempt to calm the girl making it seemed they were very worried about her.

The only thing that caught her eye besides it being anonymous was that it was addressed to "Kagome", not Taisho-san. Someone had shouted out her name just before she fell and that same person too was the one who had saved her as she could hear the person repeat her name with concern as she was being carried.

There were possible candidates but there could only had been one person who could have done it.

"!"

Her stomach began to rumble which interrupted her thoughts leaving the girl with no choice.

She was going to have to go to the kitchen and grab some food **without** her cloak. She dreaded to think of the possibility of encountering any of the hosts. They always did overreact to things.

"…." She signed and hesitantly headed to the kitchen with a thought in her head.

It was pretty funny that he was more spoken through his letter than he really was. She had thought that his stoic character would have an effect with his writing by it being short with the boy's lack of use of words.

He had really been worried about her. "...Morinozuka-san." She shook her head to get the idea out.

She couldn't, no shouldn't...she wouldn't be able to bear-


	26. Chapter 26

Thoughts circulated as she attempted to stop thinking of the idea. Her contemplation made her wandering around the halls absentminded through her search for food by going off by scent.

Noise of merry chatter came from the room that Kagome suspected was the kitchen. The turn of bickering made her realize that it was the Host Club but she did not expect Haruhi to be acting immaturely to that inane King of theirs.

Their quarrel reminded her of her past leaving a sickening feeling. She would have to forget about food for now and was just on her way back to the security of seclusion.

"Kago-chan?"

All eyes were on her, the squabble ceased, as they turned their attention to gaze at the girl as she finally didn't have her cloak on her.

"**So you finally got rid of it."**

"Those cloths do suit you more princess." Tamaki gestured to the white dress night gown she wore. It had already been on her when she woke up leaving her to think that it was the maid's doing.

Honey bounced as he stepped closer to her. "So Kago-chan come join us and-"

"..no."

They all looked confused then sad at the rejection.

It was rude of her but she had to do it. Even if Mitsukuni was her betrothed it had to end here. All of the socializing with them she couldn't bear it. She'd forcefully break the engagement if she had to in order to get away from them.

In the end it would all….

She darted out of the room.

It was unbearable.

It suffocated her.

…it had been all her fault.

Interacting with others would not be possible for her because of what happened then. The deaths of her friends had left a scar making the girl unsociable.

* * *

She had look absolutely breathtaking. He had been aware of the abnormal coloring of her eyes as they were blue which was peculiar as she looked very much of Asian lineage but the contrast just complimented the girl's eyes and made her even more beautiful.

"…"

The others were also able to gawk at her. It was unnerving the way they looked at her. That look in their eyes.

"…."

The look in her eyes though looked as that of a wild animal that had once made contact with man but in the end dealt with a sad ending. It had left a scar that made the girl unable to befriend others because she was afraid. Of what though?

Her hasty retreat made his assumption of the girl right.

There had to be something he could do. He would have to make an excuse or find a moment in where the others would overlook his presence to go after the girl.

"…."

Tamaki had been right about the dress looking cute on the girl. It had been fairly simple by being just a white dress but the way it flowed and showed the girl's curves…

He began to slowly distant himself from the others a little. There was a high chance that he was flustered.

Kagome Higurashi was more than mere pretty. She had looked the same as he had saw before. Her skin being that milky white and her locks reaching midway to her thigh. The dress had reminded them all that the girl was well endowed (in the bosom area…).

He was sure there was pink speckled on his face as he recounted the girl's appearance before them.

"Senpai are you okay?" Haruhi's question reminded him to calm himself down.

He did not want to admit it but he was a man too.

God, for hormones….


	27. Chapter 27

He had somehow managed to escape by using the fight between Haruhi and Tamaki to his advantage to disappear. It had worked but now he'd have to confront the girl.

They hardly knew each other, she discarded them as being her friends, and her current state of not wanting any interactions with them put him at a great disadvantage.

He shook such thoughts away and remembered his mission. If she saw that he was the slightest bit hesitant in his attempt to talk to her she'd reject his attempt or worse it would make her succumb even more into isolation.

* * *

She was able to make it back to the room with the help of the maid from before. Here she would be able to barricade herself away from them.

'It would all be for their safety.' She thought as lounged on the bed. The comfort and warmth from the sheets put her at ease.

The lights weren't on in the room just the way as she liked it. In times like this she was able to recollect herself better in the darkness.

She laid on in bed so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her door was opening nor the person who carefully crept inside.

* * *

"Don't move."

He had restrain her by straddling while pinning down her limbs.

There was no way she'd be able to resist his attempts at helping her.

"..." Just what was he doing? Did he thought this plan out?

There was no backing out now.

"..."

"...Morinozuka-san."

Crap she sounded pissed.

Maybe he was setting himself for failure after all...

* * *

dxlmao how'd you know what Mori was doing? ^_^


End file.
